1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery for an electric vehicle. More particularly, to a fixing structure when the battery is arranged in an electric vehicle provided with a swing arm.
2. Description of Background Art
For a structure for fixing a battery in an electric vehicle such as an electric motorcycle, a fuel cell motorcycle and a hybrid motorcycle, a structure is provided wherein one end of a swing aim is coupled to a swinging shaft and the other end of the swing arm supports a rear wheel. An electric motor for driving the rear wheel is installed on the side of the other end of the swing arm and a battery is arranged in a position in the vicinity of the swinging shaft of the swing arm. See, for example, JP-A No. 2008-221976.
Though it is described in JP-A No. 2008-221976 that the battery is arranged in a position in the vicinity of the swinging shaft of the swing arm, a concrete method of fixing to the swing arm is not disclosed. There is a need to improve the method of fixing the battery to the swung swing arm.
More specifically, when the battery is fixed to the mobile swing arm, it is desired that the battery is compactly mounted by possibly reducing the number of parts in fixing to reduce the weight.